Easier Said Than Done
by jesrod82
Summary: In this short drabble Hermione teaches a hesitant Ron how to rollerskate. Fluff and fun! Rated for language. COMPLETE!


I originally wrote this on Tumblr (not-viktor-krum is my blog's name) for a prompt given by lilteacups (that's their Tumblr name), which was "Ron learning to rollerskate". And this is what I did with it! Please not that I do not know how to rollerskate so my expertise is severely lacking! Also, there is barely a hint of lemon. I know it's a shocker coming from me, but it's funny and fluffy, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Easier Said Than Done**

How in the bloody hell does Hermione expect me to be able to do _that _with wheels strapped to the bottom of my feet? I'm sitting on the front steps outside her house and watching as she glides across the sidewalk, smiling wide and waving at me to follow.

"Come on, Ron! It's easy, see?" she calls out and turns to skate backward than around again in one fluid movement, laughing at my gobsmacked face.

Yeah, better said than done, I think.

"No way in hell, Hermione! Forget it!" I yell at her since she's down at the end of her street. She turns on those death wheels with one knee bent and without even stopping.

I'm convinced she's somehow found a way to use magic on her rollerskates. That's the only explanation. Either that or I have a faulty pair because I can't even stand up without my legs giving out under me and I land on my hands behind me and my arse on the steps.

"Ow!"

"Ron, you're not standing up like I told you," Hermione says as she stands over me, as still as ever in her shorts and tank, with her hair in a ponytail since it's so hot outside. She looks really pretty, but… how does she get the wheels to stop moving?

"I didn't realize there were so many ways to stand up," I grumble as I rub my arse.

"You have to set your feet into the ground with your legs bent, but your calves straight. Watch me."

She sits next to me and demonstrates the "proper" way to stand while on rollerskates.

"Right," I say with a shrug, as if I already knew that and it's easy as cake. If she could do it I can too. I play Quidditch. I'm pretty fit. I can do this.

I do exactly what she does and I'm finally standing. "Yeah! Told you I could do it!"

I pump my fist in the air and laugh, but Hermione looks alarmed and yells for me to watch out.

Before I know it my feet are doing a dance that I do not approve of and my arms are like pinwheels.

"Oof! Ow, dammit!"

I land in the grass next to the sidewalk on my arse again and Hermione is now laughing at me. She's holding her stomach and doubled over she's laughing to much. Well, that's just brilliant.

"Shut it," I say to her, which makes her laugh even more. "Well, are you gonna help me up or what?" I ask and can't help but grin at her.

"Okay, come on, you big lug," she says and grabs my hand, pulling me to stand again.

"I think I'll stay on the grass, thanks."

"That's ridiculous. You can't even move."

"That's the point."

"Stop being a baby. Come on."

Then she pulls me out onto the sidewalk again, this time with her arm around my waist, which doesn't really help since she's about half my size. But she does a decent job holding me up.

"Slow and steady."

She instructs me further and we're moving and I'm not falling, which is a vast improvement. Plus she's tucked into my side and any excuse to be close to her is alright by me, to be honest.

Then she tells me how to stop and when I do she lets go and beams up at me, clapping her hands.

"You did it! That was really great, Ron!"

I'm embarrassed by her treating me like a child who's just accomplished the potty, but I can't deny it feels good to have her praise.

"Er, thanks to you," I say and reach out to grab her around the waist. I almost lose my balance, but we steady each other and we're laughing at how awkward this is.

"You're a great teacher and all, but I have to take these bloody things off before I end up in a ditch."

"That," she says and then stumbles when my rollerskates make us almost fall again, "is an excellent idea."

XX

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
